nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Davy Jones
Davey Jones is one of the main villains commanding the few groups of the Organization that have a pirate theme. He still commands the Flying Dutchman despite it being equipped with all new weapons and assault technology, yet it still retains its supernatural ability with Davey still at the helm. Canon bio Davy Jones was born in Scotland; nothing is known about his youth. He fell madly in love with Calypso, the "heathen goddess" of the sea who gave him the charge of ferrying souls who died at sea to the "other side," Fiddler's Green. Calypso gave Davy Jones the Flying Dutchman to accomplish this task. Her reason for this is unknown. She swore that after ten years she would meet him and they would spend one day together before he returned to his duties. He kept to his charge for ten years, knowing he would see his love again. Calypso however, after those ten years, failed to show up because of her capricious nature, which had drawn Jones to her in the first place. Enraged and heartbroken, Jones turned the Pirate Brethren against her, saying that if she were removed from the world, they would be able to claim the seas for themselves. They assembled in the First Brethren Court and Jones taught them how to imprison her into her human bonds (Tia Dalma); the Court agreed with him to imprison her forever. Jones then proceeded to rip out his heart and place it in the "Dead Man's Chest". Containing a powerful lock, the Chest was sealed and placed within a larger wooden chest along with Jones' numerous love letters to Calypso and all other items having to do with her, except his matching musical locket. This was then buried on Isla Cruces, a plague island. Jones then departed, keeping his unique double-stemmed key to the Chest with him at all times. Since then, Jones has abandoned his post and sailed the seas, making deals and doing as he pleased. Though immortal, his disregard for his duty brought punishment, mutating him into a parody of humanity, and with him, his ship, and whomsoever served on it. His crew is lured into service by the notion that they can forestall their "final judgment" for 100 years by serving aboard the Dutchman, however, they don't know that they will slowly mutate into creatures like Jones until they are essentially barnacles on the ship's hull, ultimately useless. The lore of the "feared Flying Dutchman" begins as Jones' eerie ship sailed about destroying ships to recruit for crew. With his supernatural power, he becomes ruler of the oceans' realm and comes to command the Kraken, a feared mythological sea monster. Appearence in Ultima Davey appeared on the first half of major Ultima story while trying to capture Nick until it got kill by the Ultimasword, then it revived again by Hades to appear again in a space pirate battle, which suddenly won the Society by blowing up the 3 pirate ship in the same time. Davey also carried a grudge on Jack Sparrow for not getting his soul and Will Turner and his father for bringing mutiny to his ship Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters